


Stars

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [45]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: The stars dance tonight to celebrate our love.





	

**Stars**

* * *

Blinded across the universe,

twinkling stars,

the twilight descends,

and I know forever,

that love is eternal

everlasting hope.


End file.
